


The King’s Shirt

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Utter Perfection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The King’s Shirt

* * *

You had your heels hanging from your finger tips as you walked along the shoreline with Crowley. He’d treated you to a very lovely dinner, and then surprised you with a trip to the beach. You’d spoken fondly of going as a child, but losing your love for it the older you got. Mainly because of other people. You smiled at him as the water hit your ankles.

Amazingly enough, he had removed his socks and shoes, and rolled up his pant legs. His hand held yours gently. This was the calmest you had been in ages. “I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight, love.” He smiled at you.

“I _did_ , actually. Thank you.” You blushed.

“Do you believe me now?” He stopped, making you face him. His hands cupped your face, searching for any sign that you doubted him. “Do you believe me when I say that you are utter perfection?”

Your cheeks felt like they would burst into flames at any moment. “I believe that to you, I am.” That’s the best you could do. You knew that everyone’s perception of beauty was different.

He chuckled. “I’ll take it.” Leaning in, he kissed you gently. Your arms went under his, your hands resting on his back. It seemed to go by too quickly. “Care to join me for a movie?”

“You aren’t sick of me yet?” You teased.

He feigned hurt. “Never!” You laughed, shaking your head. “I will _never_ tire of hearing you laugh.”

The two of you were snapped back to his chambers in Hell, much to your surprise. He gave you one of his shirts to sleep in, even though you reminded him he could snap you your pajamas. After a few minutes, you gave in. Stepping out of the bathroom, you bit your lip. The shirt skimmed your thighs, making you feel a little exposed. You weren’t a fan of your thighs.

Crowley was laying in bed, in just his boxers, when he heard you come out. “ _Bloody Hell_.” He breathed out, shifting slightly. Moving over, you slid into bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around you as you put your head on his chest. “I hope you know that when we take our relationship to the next step, I’m going to _ravish_ you. You have no idea what seeing you in just my shirt is doing to me.” He growled.

You looked up at him and kissed his jaw. “In time.” You promised. “I want to, but I need to work through my issues first.”

“Take your time, pet. I’ll wait.” He said as he put on a movie and held you close.

* * *


End file.
